Memorias de una vida juntos
by pipe92
Summary: Los años han pasado aunque prometieron siempre estar juntos la vida dijo otra cosa . Ahora Videl es una anciana que sufre alzheimer la cual no puede recordar nada de su pasado , Pero Gohan es quien se encarga de recordar quien fue en su vida y la historia de amor juntos aunque para ello deba hacer lo como si fuera un cuento


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Mi página de Facebook** **Nacho-FanficEs-365915653421600/?ref=bookmarks**

* * *

Capítulo : La princesa y el guerrero

Un hombre pelinegro se encontraba ordenando sus libros de su biblioteca privada, no aparentaba tener más de 40 años pero la realidad era que dobla esa edad, pero gracias a sus genes saiyajin lo ayudaban mucho en su aspecto físico, luego de ordenar sus muchos libros que había coleccionado durante su vida, se dispuso a preparar la comida, aquel día iría de visita su no tan pequeña hija, ya que desde su esposa había enfermado su hija los visitaba más seguido para ayudarlo en las tareas del hogar

Mientras Gohan comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de su pasado donde su madre preparaba la cena, la nostalgia invadió su cuerpo al recordar a los amigos que el tiempo le había quitado, pero aquellos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando logro escuchar el timbre de casa , sonrió un momento sabiendo que de seguro se trataría de su hija y nietos

\- Creí que vendrías con tus hijos a comer - Dice Gohan una vez que había abierto la puerta y ver que solo su hija sin sus nietos

\- Pensé que te alegraría más al verme - menciona Pan con una media sonrisa entrando a la casa

\- No es eso pero , es agradable cuando la casa tiene mas persona - responde el pelinegro con nostalgia recordando momento pasados

\- Tienes razón pero ellos están ocupados - comenta su hija para luego ver a su padre a los ojos - ¿y mama?

\- Esta descansado no han sido dias fáciles – menciona con tristeza su padre suspirando levemente

\- Yo podría hacerme cargo de ella y tu... puedes hacer tu vida con alguien mas

\- No Pan , yo la amo y no es una carga para mi – responde el pelinegro agradecido de la oferta de su hija que sabía que lo hacía para ayudar lo

\- Pero ella no te recuerda, las veces que yo eh venido tampoco lo hace conmigo – Comenta la nieta de Goku con amargura – es muy doloroso que ella ya no me recuerde

\- Puedes verme de 40 pero en realidad mis energías son iguales a las de ella , solo soy un cascaron sin fuerzas , por eso me gustaria pasar este tiempo con ella

Pan se quedo en silencio un momento mientras una pequeña lagrima caia por su mejilla , no era tristeza lo que la inundaba era orgullo por su padre , mientras este se dirigía a su estudio donde guardaba los medicamentos para su esposa que desde hace algunos años padecía alzheimer , que al principio solo se mostraba como si olvidara cosas sin relevancias pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba , ella olvidaba mas y mas hasta que empezó a olvidar todo , el pelinegro al comienzo se preocupo por el deterioro fisico y mental de su compañera pero entendio que desde ahora el debia proteger la y cuidar la mucho mas

\- Como esta la chica mas guapa de esta casa - Dice Gohan entrando a la sala donde estaba su esposa sentada en una silla de ruedas mirando el paisaje - Quieres una historia - Comenta el pelinegro

\- ¿Una historia? - Pregunta la anciana de cabello plateado girando para ver a quien le hablaba

\- Si , de una hermosa princesa de ojos azules que se enamora de un guerrero valiente de cabello dorado - Explica el hijo de Goku tomando una silla para sentarse a su lado - La primera vez que ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos , cuando se reunieron nuevamente tras la derrota de un malvado demonio de color rosado

Flashback

Él estaba ahí, con la mujer causante de sus desvelos, de sus momentos pensativos, la que le hacía mirar las estrellas, a quien solo tenía el valor de ver como una amiga, y ella, junto al chico más dulce y fuerte del mundo, que sabía que daría todo porque ella estuviera con él, Gohan se recargo en el balcón, Videl se acercó un poco a él, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, él estaba tentado a tomar su mano, y encontró el valor en hacerlo, tomo la mano de ella y la miro, ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa, con rubor en sus mejillas, todo estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de abrir el corazón, en busca de una respuesta que ya estaba en la mesa hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

\- Dime Videl ¿como? fue que sentiste, que no estaba muerto?- decía Gohan despacio

\- Bueno pues eso no lo puedo explicar, pese a que tu padre lo dijo con una veracidad innegable, aun tenia mis dudas- dijo mirando a sus ojos- era como si mi corazón supiera que aun estabas ahí, sentí tu corazón de cierta forma- comenzó a salir una lagrima de sus ojos- no sabía qué hacer si tú ya no estabas ahí- seco sus lagrimas

\- Pero aún estoy aquí - decía sonriendo y limpiando sus lagrimas

\- Si- tomando su mano - lo se

Fin del Flashback

Como cada dia Gohan se sentaba a su lado para relatar le su historia juntos . cosa que inicio desde que la enfermedad de su esposa agravo . aunque con tu toque particular . este lo hacia de forma de un cuento . para que fuera familiar y fácil de entender . a veces funcionaba y otras no resultaba

\- ¿Y que paso? - Pregunta Videl al ver que Gohan se detenía su historia le decía que debía escuchar mas

\- El joven guerrero, no sabía cómo declara frente a la princesa , pero ambos se amaban , sin saber que el otro sentía lo mismo , pasaba mucho tiempo juntos en diferentes actividades y hasta que su amor estallo volviendo se pareja oficial amigos y familia estaban felices , pero aquel valiente guerrero deseaba ir mas allá ….

Flashback

Habia pasado ya tres meses desde que ambos habían comenzado a salir como novios , como cada mes ambos se reunían en el mismo prado donde el pelinegro le enseño a volar a la joven de ojos azules , ambos iban a ese lugar a realizar un pequeño picnic nocturno , esa noche parecía que era especial las estrellas alumbraban más que ningún otra noche o eso le parecía a Videl , la cena de ambos trascurrió de lo más normal que la pelinegra notaba que el primogénito de los son estaba más silencioso que de costumbre , cosa que le pareció raro ya que durante la semana había estado de lo más animado

\- ¿Y bien que es esa sorpresa de la cual has hablado todo el día? – Pregunta Videl terminado de comer esperando un respuesta de su novio

\- Espera un poco, pero antes debes cerrar los ojos un momento – Menciona el exgran saiyaman con una sonrisa traviesa

\- ¿Porque tanto misterio señor gran saiyaman? – cuestiona nuevamente la ojiazul mientras la curiosidad la invade por completo

\- Ya lo veras –

\- Espero que no sea una broma sino te golpeare – Dice la pelinegra comenzando a dudar sobre si le gustaría o no aquella sorpresa ya que el hijo de Milk no era de ese tipo de personas

\- Amor yo te amo y estoy seguro que te quiero tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida ¿me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?

Fin del Flashback

Pan quien se encontraba en un rincón apartada, observaba divertida como su padre le contaba las historias, muchas veces le había dicho que no tenía que disfrazar tanto sus historias , pero ahora entendí que su padre tenía razón y era una forma lúdica de hacer que ella volviera a recordar quien era al menos por ese dia , pero aun asi le dolía que su propia madre no la reconociera a ella ni a sus nietos cuando la visitaban

\- Papa no puedo quedarme tengo que volver , preparare la cena para ustedes – Dice Pan llamando la atención de su padre

\- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco mas hija? – Pregunta el pelinegro aun sabiendo cual era el motivo real de porque se iba

\- Lo siento padre pero no puedo , tal vez mañana me quede mas tiempo –

\- Bien hija saluda a los pequeños de nuestra parte – menciona Gohan resignado suspirando

\- ¿Quien es ella? - Inquiere la anciana mirando a la joven que le parecía muy familiar pero no podía recordar nada más de ella

\- Es la hija del guerrero dorado y la princesa de ojos azules , fue una guerrera excepcional como la mayoría de su familia , en su comienzo era bastante inquieta y orgullosa como su madre ,pero al igual que ella el amor la cambio , mas con su primer hijo …..

flashback

Gohan se encontraba caminando dando circularlos por el pasillo del hospital se encontraba más nervioso que el propio padre , no se encontraba ten preocupado desde el nacimiento de su hija , mientras Videl lo miraba divertida preguntando se si habia actuado de esa manera cuando ella estaba dando

\- Amor por favor para vas hacer un agujero en el piso - Dice la Ojiazul tratando de calmar a su esposo que comenzaba a llamar la atención de las enfermeras del ligar

\- Ya lo se cariño es solo que me siento muy nervioso , sera nuestro primer nieto - Responde Gohan mientras seguía su rutina

\- Pero ni el padre esta tan nervioso como tu lo estas - Comenta la mujer que ahora comenzaba a tener mechones grises mientras el semisaiyajin miraba al esposo de su hija

\- Es entendible su nerviosismo señor Gohan , aunque no lo muestre estoy también – Decia el joven pelirrojo que estaba sentado al lado de su esposa

\- ¿Ustedes son la familia de la señora Pan? – Pregunta un doctor saliendo de la sala de parto

\- Claro , como esta ella – Responde su esposo tan ansioso como Gohan

\- Muy bien , ya termino el trabajo de parto , ahora esta descansando pero pronto vera a su hijo

fin del Flashback

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que a diferencia de otros días, Videl parecía más atenta a los relato y menos perdida que de costumbre, este atribuyo la visita de su hija a todo lo ocurrido asi que decidió que debía contar algo más de su pasado algo que fuera importante para ambos y que la hiciera que recordara su historia juntos

\- ¿Tienes energía para una última historia? – Pregunta Gohan

\- Claro – responde la mujer madura frunciendo el ceño levemente como si hiciera un esfuerzo – Gohan

\- Vaya recordaste mi nombre esta vez – comenta el hijo de Goku con una sonrisa – la historia que aún no te cuento es como el guerrero y la princesa se casaron en el castillo flotante , bueno veras….

flashback

La familia y amigos se encontraban reunidos en el templo de kamisama que habian decorado con flores y adornos para la ocasión. A pesar de los disgustos de Picolo . pero este no podia negar la petición de su discípulo . Aquel pequeño niño miedoso que había entrenando el cual había crecido para convertirse en un gran hombre y que ahora se iba a casar, agradecida que lo había elegido como padrino de bodas

\- Yo, Son Gohan prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte; en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de mi vida.-portando un traje blanco, en medio de un pasillo de hermosas flores y alfombra dorada,Gohan aún mantenía la misma sonrisa desde que comenzó la ceremonia, sujetando con firmeza las pequeñas manos de su novia, a minutos de convertirse en su esposa.

\- Yo Videl Satán, prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte; en la salud y en la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, todos los días de mi vida.- repitió Videl mirando hacia arriba a su futuro esposo, agraviada en su blanco y puro vestido blanco, un elegante recogido en si cabello y un maquillaje más adecuado, pero siendo la pieza destacable sus preciosos ojos azules, brillando con el mismo amor desde que conoció al pelinegro.

-...y los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- ¿por fin había llegado realmente, el momento único que tanto ansiaban? Ambos respondieron sus pensamientos, con un entusiasta si, al fin de gustarían su primer beso como matrimonio.

Abrazando el ancho cuello del joven, Videl se apegó más a él, siendo ayudada por las manos de Gohan en su cadera, y recordando cada beso tímido, atrevido, intenso y robado que ya habían vivido, acercaron sus rostros pegando sus frentes, interrumpiendo la sonrisa romántica de Videl, Gohan por fin cerro el espacio con urgencia; mordisqueando ligeramente sus labios mientras flotaba si cadera y cintura, y las manos de Videl se enredaban en su cabello y encorvaba la espalda hacia atrás para darle más libertad a su esposo. Que bien se escuchaba decir eso.

Algunos con lágrimas, otros emocionados, otros mirando a los novios con malicia y sonrisas cómplices, los aplausos y lagrimeo no tardaron en llegar. Mientras el matrimonio germinaba su beso y se abrazaban con fuerza. Por otro lado dos Saiyajin disfrutaban del gran banquete que Mr. Satán había proporcionado para fiesta para muchos era demasiada comida pero con los Saiyajin y Buu en el mismo lugar nada era suficiente

\- Bonita fiesta ¿no crees Vegeta? – Comenta Goku terminando su quinto plato

\- Lo habría sido si ustedes no hubieran acaparado tanto la atención por el papel – Interrumpe Bulma enojada

\- No sé qué tanto alegas además el gordo de Buu hizo 10 con unas piedras – Dice el príncipe Saiyajin devorando unas piernas cocidas de pollo

\- Eran piedras antes – Susurra sorprendido Goku dejando de comer por un momento

\- Y no preguntes que era el postre no querrás saber – comenta nuevamente Vegeta

Fin del flashback

Termino de relatar Gohan mientras observaba como su esposa lo miraba de forma diferente, no era como solicita hacerlo cada día , como si viera a un extraño , era la mirada que tenía antes de enfermarse , así que decidió hacer el último esfuerzo sacando de uno de sus cajones un viejo papel y comenzó a leer lo enfrente de ella

\- Amor mío, el día de hoy me encuentro frente al lápiz y el papel mientras mi mente fantasea con lo que me aguarda al salir por la puerta a mi izquierda. Hoy, es el día de nuestra boda... Finalmente llegara ese momento en el cual, frente a todos; te convertirás en mi esposa. Ignorando los nervios que me carcomen, me invade una enorme felicidad, con tal sólo imaginarte llegando, vestida de blanco y sonriente, me es casi imposible evitar la tentación de ir por ti y huir contigo en mis brazos. Pero la imagen que siempre ha estado en mi mente desde aquel día que te conocí; tus ojos, tus bellos ojos azules. Me hechizaron desde ese día en el colegió cuando vi tu primera mirada amenazante, me dijeron enamorando ese día en el que sonrojada, sujetaste tu cabello y me sonreíste por primera vez con algo más que reproche o amistad, la vez en la que los vi llorando pidiendo clemencia, cuando los vi mirándome tendido en el suelo en medio de la plataforma,

Y cuando los volví a ver en el templo, sollozando sobre mi pecho, supe que desde eso momento nunca me cansaría de esos hermosos ojos y mucho menos de la encantadora chica que los posee. Nunca olvidaré todas las veces en la que acariciaba tus mejillas y mientras te miraba, degustaba una y otra vez tus labios. Y a partir del día de hoy, serán lo primero que vea al despertar, lo primero que vea cuando llegue a casa y lo último que vea antes de dormir contigo entre mis brazos. Pero aún me alargaré a eso, nos queda mucho camino por delante y el día de hoy comenzaremos a cruzarlo de mando, juntos; siempre juntos. Siempre te amaré mi amada chica de ojos azules. Mi futura esposa...

\- Tú me recuerdas alguien que una vez conocí - comenta la anciana mirando aquel hombre que le provocaba muchas emociones

\- Espera deja que te refresque la memoria - Dice nuevamente el pelinegro sacando se los antojos y regalando le una sonrisa. Tal vez así me reconocerá señorita Videl

\- Guerrero dorado... Gran Saiyaman...Gohan - responde la anciana con dificultad tratando de recordar mientras sus ojos se humedecen

\- Claro que soy, tal vez has olvidado lo que prometí el día de nuestra boda - expresa el pelinegro sacando de entre su ropa un pequeño papel arrugado por el tiempo

\- No , no lo hice es solo que mi mente ya no es lo que era – comenta la anciana mientras lagrimas corre por su cara – creo que debo hacer algo importante

Su esposo asentío con la cabeza , sabía perfectamente que era lo que ella quería hacer , después de todo debía aprovechar al máximo aquel momento de lucidez , el semisaiyajin comino hasta la cocina tomando el teléfono de la casa marco un numero para luego entregarse lo a su esposa , quien espero que ella contestara

\- ¿Alo papa ocurrió algo? – Pregunta Pan preocupada ya que no muchas veces su padre la llamaba

\- No hija soy yo tu madre – responde Videl mientras un silencio se apodera de la conversación - quería pedirte disculpas por no reconocerte

\- Mama no debes disculparte por nada – susurra su hija con voz quebrada por la emociono y la tristeza que la embargaba

\- Debo mi pequeña , has venido a visitarme y yo no te habia podido reconocer , quiero que me perdones –

\- Muy bien mama estas perdonada – Dice Pan resignada habia olvidado lo terca que era su madre en algunas ocasiones -

Ambos se abrazaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo y en cierta forma tenían razón, hace muchos años que ambos sabían quién era el otro y esa noche se fueron a la dormir juntos como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ella lo recordaba nuevamente y esperaba que eso durara el mayor tiempo posible y antes que ella cerrar los ojos recibió un pequeño beso en la frente por parte de su esposo

\- Papa disculpa que entrara a la casa sin avisar es que la puerta estaba junta – Dice Pan caminado por el pasillo en la mañana, llegando al dormitorio de sus padres – vaya están durmiendo

Comenta la nieta de Goku que miraba desde la entrada de la habitación, con una sonrisa viendo lo felices que se veía aunque a medida que se acercaba junto a ellos se dio cuenta que ambos se encontraban pálidos, dando se cuenta de algo que la sorprendió por unos segundos, pero sabía que era inevitable y agradecía que ambos se hayan ido juntos y abrazados como pareja

\- Es mejor de esta manera, adiós mama, adiós papa, pronto los volveremos a ver – susurra Pan con una sonrisa leve mientras una ligera lagrima cae por su rostro


End file.
